¡Tómame ya Bankotsu!
by iblwe
Summary: Este fic ganó el segundo lugar en el "Mini Reto de Mayo: Sexo en la oficina" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". ¡Olvidar el teléfono y las llaves de la casa! Perfecto Kagome, no puedes ser más distraída. Ahora tengo que ir a la oficina de mi mamá para imprimir el trabajo que necesito antes de las cuatro. Espero que él esté ahí. Ese hombre siempre me ha resultado tan excitante...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha le perteneces a la Diosa Rumiko, sin embargo la historia y la portada son mías, advertencia de Occ y Au y BankxKag

Notas de la autora: Bueno chicas es el primer BankXKag que hago y la primera vez que participo en un concurso, a ver cómo me va en ambas :P , he leído algunos fics de esta pareja y la amo, espero que se diviertan como yo cuando lo escribí.

 **¡Tómame ya Bankotsu!**

Saliendo de clases me doy cuenta que no traigo el celular ni las llaves de mi casa, y Hojo ya está presionando con el trabajo que por suerte tengo guardado en mi correo electrónico. Salgo de la universidad hecha una furia, puedo sentir la ligera **lluvia** mojando mi cabello, ahora tengo que ir hasta la oficina de mi mamá a imprimir el trabajo y regresar al campus antes de las cuatro. Si su socio está ahí me tomará mucho tiempo, ese hombre me hace perder la cabeza, y ya bastante tengo de distracciones. Tomo el metro que llevaba a Akihabara y camino lo más rápido posible a su edificio.

Mi madre es la socia del señor Bankotsu, un hombre bastante bueno, en el sentido físico. Es alto, grande, fuerte y tiene un bronceado de actor, cosa que lo hace muy sexy al tener los ojos azules y el cabello exageradamente largo. Me muerdo el labio antes de usar el ascensor. Quiero verlo, pero tengo que regresar rápido. Las puertas se abren, aprieto la falda que llevo puesta y me arreglo un poco el cabello antes de salir. Me dirijo a la oficina de mi mamá y veo que no está la secretaria pero...

—¡Kagome!—mis piernas tiemblan, es él—. Tu madre salió, fue a una junta ¿necesitas algo? —trato de parecer normal y me giro para verlo.

—Bankotsu, hola— ¿por qué hoy se tenía que ver tan seductor? —. Lo que pasa es que olvide mis llaves de la casa y tengo que imprimir un trabajo, es urgente—puedo ver cómo me estudia con la mirada de arriba a abajo y arquea la comisura de sus carnosos labios. ¡Dios me siento húmeda!

—Mi oficina ya está cerrada, pero la de tu mamá siempre está abierta—me hace un gesto para que lo siga, y entramos a la oficina de mi madre, él prende el ordenador y me deja sentarme para hacer lo que necesito mientras él observa recargado en el escritorio. Siento su pesada mirada seguir todos mis movimientos y mi sexo empieza a palpitar. ¡Demonios tengo que apurarme! Abro mi correo y mando a imprimir el archivo.

—Voy a pasar al baño—digo levantándome en lo que la impresora empieza a trabajar—. Ya vengo

—Adelante— humedezco mis labios y me dirijo al baño, al cerrar la puerta recargo mi espalda en ésta. Me veo al espejo y me doy un buen susto. Mi cabello sigue algo alborotado y trato de arreglarlo. Mis mejillas están más **rojas** que mi falda y mi cuerpo está tambaleante. Dejó correr el agua y me empapo la cara, me veo de nuevo al espejo y me preguntó por qué ese hombre causa esta reacción en mí. Dejo escapar el aire y me secó la cara.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con su seductora mirada, ¡me está comiendo con los ojos! evito verlo y me dirijo al escritorio. ¿Cuánto se puede tardar esa máquina en imprimir cuarenta y tres hojas? Sigue mirándome y me cruzo de brazos, seguramente es por mi mal aspecto.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —su voz suena a invitación y mi corazón amenaza con dejar de latir en cualquier momento, aprieto las piernas y la sensación que ya me invadía se intensifica. Suspiro y me dispongo a verlo, su mirada está más que clavada en mí y en mi húmeda blusa blanca.

—Es que tengo prisa—miento y él ríe, es obvio que sabe por qué estoy así.

—Nunca has sido buena mentirosa Kagome—me dice en el oído mientras pasea una de sus manos entre mi rebelde cabello y una descarga eléctrica recorre todo mi tembloroso cuerpo. Su aliento se siente abrazador y no lo soporto más. Me giró en la **silla** para quedar de frente. Su azulina mirada amenaza con atacar, y yo sólo quiero que lo haga ya.

Me besa. Pierdo la cabeza, el cielo y suelo. Gracias a dios estoy sentada. Su lengua es tan astuta, empezamos una pequeña batalla en mi boca, siempre soñé con este momento, pero acepto que es mucho mejor a como lo imaginaba. Sus manos entonces se pasean de mi cabello a mi espalda y me jala hacia su cuerpo de manera posesiva, levantándome de mi lugar pegándome por completo a él. Siento su erección en mi estómago. Está igual o más excitado que yo, lo veo mover con brusquedad los papeles del escritorio y en un ágil movimiento me tiende ahí, libera mi boca y se hinca frente a mis piernas, abriéndolas y entonces lo recuerdo. Mis bragas son ¡ **amarillas**! No pude haber elegido otro color más mata pasión. Las esquiva sin decir nada de su color y eso me tranquiliza.

—No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de hacerte mía preciosa—escucho su ronca voz y un hormigueo se presenta en mi intimidad.

—¡Tómame ya Bankotsu!—mi voz delata mi excitación, me estoy muriendo por sentirlo dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo me lo está exigiendo.

—Todo con calma _cariño_ —susurra e introduce su lengua dentro de mi ya mojado sexo, me tenso, se siente tan bien. Se nota que sabe lo que hace, recorre cada rincón sin pudor y con una lentitud que me sofoca. Siento mi cuerpo hervir, no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a aguantar.

—¡Bankotsu!—lo llamo con la fogosidad en la punta de la lengua y su nombre hace eco en mi cabeza, agarro bien el borde del escritorio, necesito aferrarme a algo, sino siento que me perdería en un estado más allá del físico.

—Eres más dulce de lo que pensé Kagome—me dice mientras sigue jugueteando con su lengua en mi interior—. No te vayas a correr todavía nena— ¿qué me aguante? Ya no puedo.

—Bankotsu no puedo aguantarlo más—para en seco y yo abro los ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

—Mierda—dice al escuchar la voz de mi madre desde afuera, saludando a la secretaria. Bankotsu se levanta y me jala, yo detengo mis bragas para que no caigan en la carrera al baño. Entramos y cierro la puerta con seguro. Escucho los repiqueteos de los tacones de mi madre.

—¿Kagome querida estás aquí?—estoy con la frente recargada en la puerta del baño y la mano de Bankotsu entre mis piernas.

—Sí mamá—trato de que mi voz suene normal, pero Bankotsu quiere arrancarme más gemidos que hace un momento—vine a imprimir algo—posiblemente mi madre está pensando lo mal que lo estoy pasando en el baño. ¡Tengo voz de estreñida! —ah... —se me escapa un leve gemido cuando siento el miembro desnudo de Bankotsu rozar mi entrada, me tapa la boca me penetra de una sola estocada, su mano aún huele a mí.

—Vine por unos papeles que olvide—la escucho hablar apurada y Bankotsu vuelve a clavarse en mí—. ¿Moviste algo del escritorio? —me suelta para que le conteste y siento mi cara sudorosa.

—¡No mamá! —miento, Bankotsu movió y tiró papeles, vuelve a tapar mi boca y empieza con las embestidas, fuertes y rápidas, agradezco que no pueda emitir ningún ruido. No puedo creer que estemos en el baño de la oficina de mi mamá, teniendo sexo con una puerta de separación.

—¡Estaban aquí en el escritorio!—Bankotsu no me deja respirar, no puedo seguir hablando mientras amenaza con romperme si sigue introduciendo en mí con ese ritmo tan acelerado.

—Estás muy estrecha Kagome—su áspera voz apenas es audible, su mano libre me aprieta un seno y me enderezo con las manos recargadas en la puerta, pero vuelve a colocarme como estaba para continuar con sus agitados movimientos.

—Ya los encontré cariño— ¿Cariño? ¿No podía usar otro adjetivo? Sonrío cínicamente y siento que Bankotsu quiere dejar escapar la risa también—. Me voy, no cierres la oficina Kagome—sus zapatos se alejan y escuchamos la puerta cerrarse, Bankotsu sigue moviéndose dentro de mí y no tardo en correrme en su endurecida erección. Poco después me alcanza y se recarga en mí, recuperando el aliento en mi cuello.

* * *

 **POV Bankotsu**

 _"—Bankotsu—me nombra jadeante y vuelvo a clavarme en ella, es realmente deliciosa, sus uñas se aferran a mis hombros y sus gemidos despiertan mis sentidos más bajos. No me basta con poseerla, siempre voy a querer más —, no puedo más Bankotsu—sus jadeos me erizan la piel y beso su cálido cuello. No quiero dejarla ir, pero empieza a desvanecerse..._

 _—¡Kagome!—la llamo pero cada vez se difumina más entre mis brazos—. ¡Kagome!—vuelvo a llamarla pero se ha ido."_

Despierto con el sudor en mi frente y la excitación por todo mi cuerpo, es común que sueñe con ella, pero esta vez todo se ha sentido más real. Incluso mi necesidad de ella al despertar. Miro mi celular, son las cuatro de la mañana pero sé que no volveré a dormir así que me levanto y abro la llave del agua fría para bajarme la calentura.

No he hablado con ella desde el martes en la oficina de Naomi, no tengo su teléfono y ella no tiene el mío, además está próxima a graduarse y anda muy ocupada. No entiendo por qué si ya la hice mía no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ahora más que nunca la tengo presente a cada instante. Desde que la conocí sentí una fuerte atracción por esa mujer. Supuso un reto para mí, incluso después de la cena de Navidad el año pasado dejé de salir con otras mujeres porque ninguna le hacía competencia en lo más mínimo.

Y ahora más que nunca quiero estar con ella otra vez, sentir su suave y esponjoso cabello, que grite mi nombre, que se entregue a mí con más pasión que antes. Redescubrirla una y otra vez. No puedo seguir viviendo así, tengo que hacer algo.

Salgo de bañar y me preparo para ir a la oficina, todavía estoy atrasado por pensar en ella y a las ocho tengo una importante junta de la cual no he preparado ni el saludo. Prendo mi ordenador y preparo una rápida presentación que no tardo en enviarle a Naomi para que la revise, supongo que ella está mejor preparada que yo para la reunión.

Llego a la oficina y le pregunto a su secretaria si ella ya llegó, ella me dice que tiene un buen rato ahí así que entro a su oficina, está revisando unos documentos y alza la vista para verme.

—Buenos días Bankotsu—me saluda con su sonrisa que la caracteriza, la cual me enternece, esa mujer siempre está feliz y contagia alegría. Saludo con la mano y le pregunto si me puedo sentar y ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Naomi necesito hablar contigo—siempre he sido muy bueno con las palabras, hasta este momento—, es importante—ella deja los papeles en el escritorio y su sonrisa se desvanece, mierda.

—¿Pasa algo con la junta?—suspiro, no. No me está entendiendo.

—No tiene que ver con el trabajo—abre los ojos sorprendida, me mira esperando algo más pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, su mirada de preocupación me apresura a hablar—. Verás es algo delicado...

—¿Qué pasa Bankotsu?—me escruta con la mirada—. Tú nunca te andas con rodeos—y eso es cierto pero esto es importante y me cuesta trabajo—. ¿Tiene que ver con Kagome?— Siento que la temperatura se me baja de un jalón, su voz no suena dulce como otras veces, al contrario creo que está un poco molesta, asiento con la cabeza.

—Kagome me interesa—trato de ir al grano, ella relaja su expresión y eso me calma, aunque sea un poco.

—Ya lo sabía— ¿Qué sabía? Kagome y yo no habíamos dejado nada que nos delatase en esa ocasión, creo que mi aspecto rebela lo confundido que estoy porque empieza a hablar de nuevo—. No creerás que no me doy cuenta cómo la miras—su voz sonaba fría, y eso empezaba a preocuparme—, o cómo te ve ella—Naomi suspiró—. Al principio pensé que sólo se atraían, pero después tu mirada cambió y eso me alegró— ¿mi mirada? no la estoy entendiendo—. Paso de ser seductora a ser más... _Romántica_ — sentí que la sangre me subía a la cabeza, yo miraba mucho a Kagome sí, pero no percaté que mi mirada luciera así.

—¿Hay algún problema si decido salir con ella?—trato de cambiar el rumbo de su conversación, ella se quita los lentes y me mira muy fijamente.

—Yo no puedo prohibirle a mi hija con quién salir, ella no es ninguna adolescente de diecisiete años—eso me tranquiliza—, aunque seas un hombre ocho años mayor que ella—vaya, no se le iba nada, posiblemente considera que _yo_ no soy un buen partido, pero nadie lo es, Kagome es mucha mujer para cualquier hombre—. Pero te conozco y sé que eres buen muchacho... —eso se puede cuestionar, pero me alegro de que siempre haya mantenido mis relaciones muy lejos de mi lugar de trabajo—. Sólo quiero decirte que Kagome es mi vida...

—Y lo entiendo, mis intensiones no son malas con ella—la interrumpo y me arrepiento porque afila la mirada, trago en seco. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar de manera normal con la madre de Kagome?

—Sólo quiero que estés consciente de que si tú lastimas a mi hija, yo arruino tu vida—dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, Naomi podía ser la oveja más tierna del planeta, o la loba más sádica. ¿Qué me iba a pasar si terminábamos? Ni siquiera hemos empezado a salir y ya me estoy preocupando por eso. Pero el hecho de imaginarme terminado con ella no me agrada, no pensaba dejarla en ningún momento.

—Me parece justo—digo levantándome de la silla para salir.

Eso ha sido escalofriante, pero al menos Naomi ya conoce mis intenciones y ahora sí puedo acercarme a Kagome sin que eso me preocupe. Entro a mi oficina y preparo todo para la junta que dará inicio en unos minutos.

* * *

Llego a su casa, ese día no estaba preparado para buscarla, pero ya no podía esperar más tiempo, me he dejado el saco y la corbata en mi departamento, pero no he querido regresar por las prendas. Estoy tocando el timbre de su casa y unos instantes después me abre la puerta.

—¿Ban- Bankotsu?—tartamudea mi nombre y sus mejillas se prender al instante, se queda mirándome no más que yo a ella, viste una blusa negra de manga larga y unos pantalones entallados con unas botas negras. Es simplemente perfecta.

—¿Puedo pasar?—hablo yo porque ella aún no reacciona, asiente con la cabeza y me deja entrar. Al pasar cerca puedo oler su cabello que trae atado en una coleta, recién lavado y me embriago sólo con su aroma.

—Mi madre me dijo que saldríamos a cenar... Pero ella ya está cenando y yo no entiendo nada—sus nervios me arrancan una sonrisa y ella rompe el contacto visual.

—Le dije a Naomi que hoy te iba a invitar a cenar—ella me ve a los ojos y abre la boca para decir algo, pero no dice nada.

—¿Irás Kagome?—nos interrumpe Naomi, quien me estudia con la mirada y me tenso.

—Sí—contesta con voz apenas audible y me jala hasta salir de su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros.

—¿Qué?—se traba y mi sonrisa se amplía, no puede con sus nervios y eso me está volviendo loco—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo dije...

—Pero mi mamá—se ve intranquila, posiblemente Naomi no le contó de nuestra pequeña charla.

—Ya sabe que me interesas Kagome—sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y aún no es capaz de pronunciar una frase completa, tomo su rostro en mis manos y la beso al no poder resistirme más.

—Ban...—intenta nombrarme pero no la suelto, se empieza a entregar a mí otra vez, si por mi fuera la haría mía en este preciso momento, pero tengo otros planes.

—Vamos—la libero y le abro la puerta de la camioneta, ella entra aturdida, posiblemente la he cogido por sorpresa, mis nervios empiezan a aumentar. No soportaría su rechazo.

Manejo hasta un hotel cinco estrellas y ella me mira confundida, le explico que el restaurante de ahí es espectacular, pero parece no creerme. Bajamos y la llevo directo al restaurante donde acepta cenar conmigo, le cuento que ya he hablado con Naomi y de que estoy interesado salir con ella, a lo que ella contesta que también quiere que empecemos algo, sus labios tiemblan pero lo dice a fin de cuentas.

También le digo por qué escogí el lugar, pero si ella no quiere no haremos uso de la suite que he pedido, ella se muerde el labio y eso me empieza a calentar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente hermosa? Una sonrisa se asoma de sus labios y me mira con complicidad a lo que tomo con un sí.

Llegamos al cuarto, ella aun está nerviosa, pero me besa y mi control se va al carajo. Paseo mis manos por su marcada cintura, me aferro a sus caderas posesivamente y ella muerde ligeramente mi labio, poniéndome más duro de lo que ya estaba. La llevo a la cama y comienzo a desvestirla lentamente, Kagome es una mujer que se debe disfrutar a cada instante. Ella gime y me nombra con la respiración entrecortada, logra deshacerse de mi camisa y en un movimiento _accidental_ nuestros sexos se rozan y ella vuelve a gemir. Kagome es capaz de sacarme del infierno para llevarme al cielo.

—Kagome—la nombro desabrochando mi pantalón y ella me acaricia por encima de los bóxers. Empiezo a perder la cordura y la beso con más pasión que antes. Se aferra a mi espalda con sus uñas y la sensación se vuelve tan placentera. No tarda mucho en liberar a mi miembro de su jaula de tela y ambos nos acomodamos. Ella se muerde el labio y pega su frente a mi pecho y yo entro en ella en un solo movimiento.

—¡Ah! Bankotsu—susurra jadeante y empiezo a moverme con ella. Nunca había disfrutado tanto estar dentro de una mujer como lo estaba haciendo ahora, las embestidas empiezan a cobrar más vida, siento como si no pudiera medir mi propio ritmo y Kagome no deja de nombrarme.

* * *

Después de esa noche Kagome y yo continuamos viéndonos, ella se graduó en contaduría y esa noche tuvimos sexo en el baño del salón de la fiesta. Kagome me provocaba en todos lados y a cualquier hora. También habíamos tenido el cinismo de volver a hacerlo en la oficina, sólo que las veces siguientes fueron en la mía y ya muy tarde.

Ahora soy yo el que está nervioso, estamos en un restaurante y no tardan en servir el postre, hoy se ve radiante con su vestido ceñido y su largo y negro cabello suelto.

—Mañana tenemos que ir a recoger a los americanos al aeropuerto—me dice antes de tomar un sorbo a su Martini. Sonrió, no hay momento en el que no esté emocionada por otro logro laboral. El mesero se acerca y deja el plato del _postre_ con una charola plateada que retira lentamente.

Kagome abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver la pequeña caja de terciopelo roja que he elegido para guardar el anillo de diamantes. Se lleva la mano a la boca y voltea a verme, yo sonrió, sus mejillas se vuelven coloradas y sus ojos se inundan, es el momento.

—Kagome— me levanto y tomo la caja en mis manos para después hincarme enfrente de ella—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?—abro la caja y ella deja escapar las lágrimas con una sonrisa en el rostro y se levanta, levantándome con un educado gesto.

—Sí Bankotsu—dice entre gimoteos—. Me caso contigo—me abraza y yo rodeo su cintura con una mano y con la otra la levanto del mentón para que me vea a los ojos, saca chispas, nunca la había visto tan feliz, enternecida y resplandeciente. Acerco mi rostro y la beso como nunca pensé que podría besar a alguien.


End file.
